


Definitely Coffee, Maybe a Date

by Abs96



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, What Are We
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abs96/pseuds/Abs96
Summary: he calls quattro by his 'real' name
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Definitely Coffee, Maybe a Date

“Morning, Casval” Amuro has that extra twinkle in his eyes that comes from being a part of a group again. Or maybe it's the confidence of entering the mess hall and seeing it’s just the two of them. 

“No one’s called me that in a long time,” Char pauses between sips of coffee. Despite all the sugar in his drink, his voice is calm.

“I don’t have to if it’s weird.” He fiddles at the beverage station, maintaining dexterity enough to serve himself, and for a moment Char thinks the man will be absurd enough to sit far away. “I know we haven’t spoken much. About our pasts. Not much about the present either, to be honest. So if I’ve crossed a line…”

“Oh, you’ll know when you’ve crossed me.” At that, Amuro flushes. The Jaburo blend must be more freshly brewed than he thought, to bring warmth to his cheeks. His gleam remains. 

“So is that a yes? I have Lieutenant’s permission to call him whatever I want?” Amuro swivels a chair backwards and straddles it. He really is in a good mood.

“You’ve already called me many things,” says Char, breakfast philosopher, gesticulating with his free hand. “An enemy, an ally,” he sets his mug down and remains close over the table, “whatever we are now.” 

Amuro leans in too. “The bond we share never has broken, has it?” He takes his hand, not as a handshake, just, holding it as if to discern one’s fortune. The capable intricacies of his wrist, divots from trigger grips, the odd nail mark: either bruises or lingering polish. Amuro’s brow quirks, and on impulse he licks the very tip of Char’s finger. 

“Honey.”

Char remains stunned. “I like that pet name best.” 

Amuro stares at him, around him and back again before it’s his turn to short-circuit. “I meant you have honey on your hands. Are we out of napkins.” 

They grin and melt into a shared laugh, the mood lingering as much as their gaze. It’s sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh the Audhumla probably has like, exclusively benches or cantilever chairs or some other style that would be Hard To Sit In Backwards. If this is canon, consider my detail not as a retcon or oversight, just Gays being Gay even when awkward.


End file.
